taylorswiftlifeandmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Call It What You Want
}} is the fourteenth track from Taylor Swift's sixth album reputation. Lyrics My castle crumbled overnight I brought a knife to a gunfight They took the crown, but it's alright All the liars are calling me one Nobody's heard from me for months I'm doin' better than I ever was, 'cause My baby's fit like a daydream Walking with his head down I'm the one he's walking to So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to My baby's fly like a jet stream High above the whole scene Loves me like I'm brand new So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to All my flowers grew back as thorns Windows boarded up after the storm He built a fire just to keep me warm All the drama queens taking swings All the jokers dressing up as kings They fade to nothing when I look at him And I know I make the same mistakes every time Bridges burn, I never learn, at least I did one thing right I did one thing right I'm laughin' with my lover, makin' forts under covers Trust him like a brother, yeah, you know I did one thing right Starry eyes sparkin' up my darkest night My baby's fit like a daydream Walking with his head down I'm the one he's walking to So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to My baby's fly like a jet stream High above the whole scene Loves me like I'm brand new (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to I want to wear his initial on a chain round my neck, chain round my neck Not because he owns me, but 'cause he really knows me Which is more than they can say, I I recall late November, holdin' my breath, slowly I said "You don't need to save me, but would you run away with me?" Yes (would you run away?) My baby's fit like a daydream Walking with his head down I'm the one he's walking to (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to My baby's fly like a jet stream High above the whole scene Loves me like I'm brand new (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) So call it what you want, yeah, call it what you want to (Call it what you want, call it) (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) (Call it what you want, call it what you want, call it) Call it what you want, yeah Call it what you want… to Category:Reputation tracks